May The Best Man Win
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: AU: What if Kerry had gone back to Australia with Cameron but when she has some shocking news of her own and finds out that Smithy is in trouble is it enough to bring them back together or will an enemy get in the way? Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Homecomings

**New Horizons - Chapter 1 - Homecoming**

AU - What If Kerry had gone back to Australia with Cameron, just the two of them, to start a new life away from the pain and the hurt in Sun Hill. But when Kerry learns of an accident involving Smithy will it be enough to bring her home?

Kerry looked out of the window at the beautiful surroundings. Cameron smiled as he watched the expressions on her face change. She turned and saw him looking at her.

"It's so beautiful, I can see why you wanted to come back." Kerry said her voice no more than a whisper as if she didn't want to disturb the beautiful environment around them.

"I knew you'd like it Kerry but it wouldn't have been the same without you." Cameron's expression stayed serious but his eyes twinkled playfully.

Kerry poked him lightly in the arm to tell him that the traffic had started moving again. Cameron continued to drive down the stretch of the motorway until he reached a side road which he turned down.

Kerry was speechless as Cameron parked the car on the drive.

"Sorry, nothing's been done to it since the last time I was here. " Cameron apologised.

"I don't care! It's amazing! So much beter than my flat in Sun Hill." she grinned.

Cameron took the key out of the ignition and found his front door key. Kerry and Cameron walked hand in hand up to the front door and Cameron slipped the key in the lock.

There was a note on the kitchen table but Cameron snatched it up before Kerry could get a look at it.

He grinned. "Look's like you can still trust your old Aussie mates!"

**Meanwhile...in Sun Hill**

Smithy was opening his post, it was mainly bills and junk mail but underneath them was a postcard with a large picture of a kangaroo on it. Smithy flipped the card over, his heart was beating hard in his chest. He read it over several times.

G'day Serge,

Oz is great! Cameron and I are having an amazing time! It's so good to be away from Sun Hill, not that I don't miss you guys!

You'll have to come over soon! You'd love it Smithy!

Hope to hear from you soon.

Love Kerry x

'Damn you Kerry.' he thought to himself.

He had tried so hard to convince himself that he had no unprofessional feelings for her. He'd been going out with PC Helen Levine. The new replacement for Kerry. Some of the other officers thought that Helen would be a replacement in his affections too. He had tried to deny it but they were probably right. No one could ever take Kerry's place in his heart.

Smithy resented Cameron for taking Kerry away. As far away as anyone could go. Cameron was his mate but he felt so stabbed in the back now.

Smithy's already foul mood was made worse as the phone rang; it was Gina.

"Smithy, we need you down here now! I know it's your day off but it's an emergency."

Smithy grunted in response and slammed the phone down.

"Great, just great." he though to himself as he went to put on his uniform.

**In Australia**

Kerry and Cameron were paired up to work together for the day which they were both pleased abouy. They both had similar jobs to the ones that they had in Sun Hill. Some things didn't have to change. Kerry got on well with everyone at the station but it was hard not having Smithy around. Besides Cameron he was the only person she really loved from Sun Hill now.

Honey and Yvonne were like sisters to her and she did miss them. They had promised that they would come over as soon as Gina let them have the time off. She was looking forward to them coming and she wanted to show them the beauty of her new home. She wondered whether they had received her postcard yet and that made her curious about Smithy's reaction. Would he want to get in contact with her or not?

Cameron was behind Kerry all the way in her effort to keep in contact with their old friends in Sun Hill. He didn't mind that she was trying to get in touch with Smithy. Kerry was with him now and him and the Serge no longer needed to be rivals.

**Sun Hill**

Smithy trudged into work his mood had turned from bad to worse since he had been trapped in tail back traffic . He thought it was impossible for his temper to get any worse but it wasn't. Everything got so much worse as Honey Harman bounded up to him waving a postcard frantically. He looked at the beautiful scenery on the card and how it compared to the hell that surrounded him. Honey was still waving the card so he took the hint and read the other side.

"Hey Honey,

This is the best place ever! Seriously it is heaven! Especially compared to Sun Hill. Nah I'm joking cos I love you guys! Miss ya all. Can't wait till you come over! Tell Smithy to write to me. He'll listen to you more than me!

See you in Oz!

Love ya Kerry x

"Nice." Smithy grunted trying to push passed her.

"Didn't you get one them?" Honey asked looking puzzled.

"Yeah." Smithy replied.

"Well you're not acting like you did!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Smithy asked in outrage.

"Unless you think we're really thick it's obvious how you feel for her." Honey stated.

"Oh, obvious is it? What is so obvious to you then?" He spat.

"Serge, it's obvious that you love her mate."

Honey turned and walked away taking the card from him.

"Love who?" said another voice from behind him. It was Helen.

"Honey's being paranoid." Smithy replied breaking out of his stunned daze.

"What you're in love with Honey!" Helen asked.

"Noo!" Smithy replied. "She means someone who used to work here before you."

"Ohhh." Helen breathed out. "So do you love this person?"

"Kerry? No, she's a good friend but she lives in Australia now."

"Okay." Helen smiled. Smithy smiled to but he felt guitly. He didn't want Helen to be caught up in his own tangled web of lies.

* * *

Hey! Hope you guys like this! Never fear I will be continuing Round In Circles! Please review and a huuuuuge thanks to everyone who's reviewed me! Especially Miz Greenleaf!


	2. Dead Love

**_May The Best Man Win- Chapter 2 - Dead Love and New Beginnings_**

Kerry and Cameron were relaxing on the beach, it had been a long day and they were enjoying a bit of peace. It was another bonus compared to life in Sun Hill. You couldn't go and lie on the beach after a day at the nick! Kerry smiled at Cameron as she pushed some hair behind her ear. She was getting used to the new country now and wondered whether or not Honey and Yvonne would notice a change in her accent when they came to stay in a few weeks. Kerry and Cameron had been out in Oz for nearly a month and they were loving every minute. Kerry was happier than she'd been for months. The allegations against Smithy, Gabriel's rape, finding out about Andrea, all of that could be forgotten now. She didn't want to think about any of it, except Smithy, she couldn't forget about him. She was hurt that he hadn't replied to her postcard yet but she knew what he could be like. Kerry was beginning to worry that something would go really wrong because she felt so happy and content.

"What are you thinking about Kerry" Cameron asked.

"Ah, nothing just...stuff." she replied.

Cameron nodded. " You okay"

"Yep I'm fine." She smiled a genuine smile and lent over to kiss him. He smiled and held her close. He couldn't believe his luck either. Sometimes he thought about Smithy too. He felt guilty for taking Kerry away from him but they loved each other and that would always have to come first.

**Sun Hill - Smithy's Flat**

Smithy glanced at the postcard again, he hadn't moved it from his bedside for over a month. He knew it was stupid and that he should just write back and accept that their love was dead. It was just too much to take, he knew no one could ever take Kerry's place. He could never love Helen that way, he liked her and they got on well but there wasn't the same chemistry; the fireworks that he felt everytime he had kissed Kerry. One part of him wanted to let go and the other wanted to do something, anything to get her back.

He was aroused from his thoughts when the doorbell rang letting him know that Helen had arrived. He went to answer the door.

Helen smiled as Smithy opened his door, he looked particually hot tonight she noticed. It was fun playing dumb and getting to date Smithy. They were definetly perks of the job. She almost felt sorry for him but he was just a pawn in her game. She knew that Sun Hill had seen more undercover journalist, exposists and God-knows-what-elseists that it had had cooked dinners but she was going to do it properly this time. Even if she didn't suceed; the likelihood she thought was small, she wanted to go out with a bang and would drag anyone she needed to down with her. She wouldn't have any compassion or fall in love with anyone, she would pretend to if she needed to but she couldn't drop her guard for a second. Not even with Dale Smith, though sometimes she found it hard.

**Australia.**

Kerry woke up suddenly the next morning and ran to the bathroom. She leant over the toilet and was sick, Cameron came running after her to check on her. She pulled the chain and took a sip of water from the glass that Cameron had brought her. He looked concerned so she smiled weakly at him.

"I'm okay" she said, her voice was a barely audible whisper. "But I've got something to tell you."

Cameron took her hand and led her gently back into the bedroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed. He was totally unprepared for what was to come.

"Cam, honey, I've thought for a while that something was er...up...but I wasn't sure, now I am. I'm pregnant"

Cameron was completley taken aback but after a few seconds he regained his composure and pulled Kerry into a huge hug nearly spilling the glass of water.

"Wow! Oh my God! I wasn't expecting that! Whoa! We've gotta get you to a doctor"

Kerry was happy to see that he took the news well, she couldn't bear it if he wasn't pleased about it.

He got up and went to the phone to make an appointment. When he came back he found that Kerry was back in the bed and had gone to sleep. He knelt beside the bed and stroked her slightly tangled blonde hair. He couldn't have been happier at that moment. He was going to be a father and he and Kerry could be a proper family as well as being a couple. After about half an hour Kerry woke up again and smiled as she saw Cameron by her beside. He was smiling too and she bent forward to hug him again.

In the last half an hour one doubt had risen it his mind. He just had to check whether the baby was really his. Cameron knew that Kerry had slept with both him, Smithy and Gabriel in the past few months and it would break his heart if it was his.

**Sun Hill**

Smithy and Helen sat in the living room of his flat and sipped wine. The T.V was still on but the DVD had finished. Smithy had felt content for the first time in ages that night. Helen was definetly a special person, but he didn't love her. He didn't know if he could ever love again either. Just spending time with Helen was enough for him and if she was happy to be with him then he could see no immediate problems. He just didn't want her to fall for him and for her to feel about him the same way that he felt for Kerry. She didn't deserve it and he didn't want to break her heart. He had to turn his life around and as Helen laid her head on his shoulder he made the decision, he was going to write back to Kerry and move on with his life. For good.

* * *

_Cruel ending sorry!_

**Thanks to...**

Scarlett Wales

Tahni

Henrietta Black

Sarah

Lilly

Love Phoenix xxx

P.s I changed the story title because I thought it would be more fitting for what is to come!


	3. Getting Over You

May The Best Man Win

Chapter 3 : Getting Over You

Australia :

Cameron and Kerry drove to the surgery in silence, neither of them knew what to say. Cameron tried hard to concentrate on driving and willed himself to stop worrying about the baby and whose it was. He couldn't help wondering that if the baby was Smithy's then she might go back to England to be with him but if it was Gabriel's would she have an abortion? Cameron doubted it after everything Kerry had gone through with Luke's baby and the miscarriage.

Kerry spent the entire car journey looking out the window, the scenery was beautiful and she was grateful to be able to see trees and the countryside rather than being stuck in the middle of London. She attempted to think about other things rather than the unborn child that she was carrying. In her heart she didn't know whether she wanted it to be Cameron's or Smithy's she just knew that she didn't want it to be Gabriel's. The suspence was killing her but at the same time she didn't want to know who the father was.

Sun Hill :

The next morning Smithy picked up the postcard from Kerry and stuffed it into the back pocket of his trousers. Helen had left late last night and Smithy was looking forward to seeing her at work though she wasn't sure if Gina would approve after he and Cameron had been fighting for Kerry. Smithy decided to walk to work that morning but he regretted it. Having to walk passed Kerry's old flat which had been inhabited by a young family was more painful than he had thought. He decided that getting over Kerry might not be as easy as it had seemed the night before.

After the morning briefing Smithy returned to his office and turned on the computer and began to make his way through a pile of paperwork that sat on the desk. Part way through the second item on the stack he remembered about the postcard in his pocket. Standing up he pulled it out and smoothed out the creases slightly. Picking up a blank sheet of paper and a pen Smithy tried to wrtie his reply, it turned out to be harder than expected.

"Dear Kerry,

Glad to know that Australia is everything you wanted and that you and Cameron are happy together. Hope to come and visit you one day when things aren't so hectic. Maybe you'll come back here for a holiday someday, there's someone that I'd like you two to meet.

Keep me posted with any news you have.

Love Dale'

Smithy read it through but angrilly shredded it up and threw it into the wastepaper basket. He tried again but each attempt sounded fake and jealous or like he didn't care. Smithy decided to give up for now and was just about to go back to his paperwork when the door opened and PC Levine came in smiling.

"Hey Smithy."

"Hi Helen, what can I do for you?"

"Well..." Helen began but didn't continue.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked instead.

"Hmm and I thought this was a business call." Smithy replied grinning at her. "Nothing why?"

"Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure, sounds great thanks."

"No problem, see you about seven Serge."

Once Helen had gone Smithy felt a peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't know what it meant. Did it mean that he was over Kerry and was falling for Helen or did it just mean that he wished Helen was Kerry. Smithy rubbed his forehead which was beginning to ache from all the confusion and forced himself to turn back to the computer screen.

Australia:

Once they were in the waiting room Cameron took Kerry's hand.

"Kerry I want you to know that I'll never leave you and the baby on your own okay?" He whispered gently. "I'll always been here for you, don't worry about that babe."

Kerry looked at him but she couldn't bring herself to ask whether he would feel the same if the child wasn't his but instead she just smiled weakly.

"Thank you Cameron."

He squeezed her hand gently.

"Miss Kerry Young?" A nurse with a deep Australian accent called.

Kerry stood up and walked over to the dark haired nurse, Cameron followed but was told by the nurse to stay in the waiting room. Kerry noticed that he didn't seem very pleased.

"Follow me please Kerry."

She obeyed and the nurse led her into a small room at the back of the surgery which overlooked a stream. The nurse told Kerry to lay down on the couch. Kerry could see that the nurse's name was Gina and it reminded her of home with a sudden pang. The nurse lifted Kerry's T-shirt up a little and applied the Ultra sound gel. Kerry flinched at the cool temperature although she had already been through it once before. She thought to herself 'I have to get control of these emotions.'

"Look there's your baby." The nurse told Kerry pointing to the moving image on the screen. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Kerry nodded.

"Well Kerry, you're going to have a daughter!"

She smiled at the news but she still wanted to know who the father was.

"Is there anyway you can tell me who the father is? I'm a bit worried about that."

"Sure Kerry."

Ten minutes later Kerry was sent back to the waiting room to an eagerly waiting Cameron.

Sun Hill :

At five o'clock Smithy walked home and showered. He decided to go out and buy a bottle of wine and a bunch of fowers to take to Helen's house with him. At seven o'clock he was ringing the doorbell outside her house. A few seconds later the door opened, Smithy looked at Helen and smiled. He handed her the flowers and as he walked inside he put the bottle of wine on a small table and turned to Helen who kissed him and he kissed her back, forgetting Kerry if only for a moment.

Australia :

"So um...who's is it?" Cameron ask knowing one of them had to break the tense silence.

"Cameron it's...it's not yours." Kerry replied her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

A/N Thank you all for reviewing, you know who you are! Another update soon! I promise! Pease R&R!

xxx Phoenix Angelwolf xxx


	4. Too Much Too Soon

**May The Best Man Win  
****Chapter 4 - Too Much Too Soon**

Sun Hill :

It was cloudy outside when Smithy woke up, he forgot where he was for a moment until he turned around to face to person beside him. Helen? Smithy tried to feign his surprise as she smiled at him. How had he got here? The last thing Smithy remembered was buying the flowers that were now in a vase on Helen's dressing table, vaguely remembered coming to her house but he couldn't define anything that had happened after that. Smithy had been drunk before and had woken up not knowing where he was but never like this. It confused him.

Helen smiled at him as he awoke, she couldn't help it he looked so sweet in a confused manner. She rolled closer to him laying her head on his chest, Smithy began to move but decided to lay still. She smiled again and he realised how much this was hurting him. Not because he felt guilty towards Helen, he felt as though he had betrayed Kerry. 'Not that she'd care.' The voice in his head grumbled.

Australia :

Cameron couldn't bear to ask Kerry anything else about the baby and he was beginning to think that bringing her to Australia had been a bad idea. He didn't know if he would be able to love the baby now knowing that it was not his and he wondered if he would be able to love Kerry the same way. It was all such a mess and part of him wanted to go back to London and punch both Smithy and Gabriel. Especially Gabriel. He knew that Smithy loved Kerry too and he dreaded what would happen if Kerry's child was Smithy's.

Cameron had pulled into a stop at the traffic lights and in frustration he slammed his fist into the side of the car. Kerry, who had been miles away, jolted back to reality which panic in her eyes. Cameron couldn't bear the look that she gave although he knew he it was better than lashing out at her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured under his breath and putting the car back into gear.

Kerry said nothing but felt the tears well up again. Why did she have to be in love with two people?

Sun Hill :

Smithy guessed he must have dosed off again because he was awoken by his phone ringing and vibrating from his trouser pocket. Helen told him to ignore it but he wondered if it was urgent. She moved away pretending to be hurt by his callousness but enjoying it all the same. Smithy bent over and pulled his mobile out of his jeans which he picked up off the floor. He looked at the display and was shocked when he saw who was calling. Pulling a bed sheet around him, he headed for what he guessed was Helen Levine's bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bath he answered the phone, looking at it as though it might self destruct in seconds.

Australia :

It was so good to hear his voice, Kerry had no idea how comforting it would be to speak to him.

"Kerry?" He asked and she picked up the shock in her voice. "Why are you ringing me from Australia?"

Kerry answered quietly. "'Cause I'm not there anymore."

* * *

Sorry its been ages since I updated! But there are some more chapters coming! I'm going to be away for a week so I would love to see lots of reviews in my inbox when I get back! Lol!  
Thanks for all your support love you guys!

Phoenix Angelwolf xxx


	5. The Truth Hurts

**May The Best Man Win  
Chapter 5 : The Truth Hurts**

Smithy:  
Smithy stood facing the mirror his mobile phone gripped tightly in his hand and clamped against his ear. He was too stunned to speak, as of last night he thought he had been over Kerry. Now, knowing that she wasn't in Australia and wasn't with Cameron anymore Smithy felt hope somewhere inside him. Then he felt guilty as he remembered who's bathroom he was in. Smithy rubbed his free hand across his forehead and then raked it through his hair making it stand up in all directions.

"Look Kerry." He began but the call had ended, he tried to call back but he only got her answer phone message.

"Damn you Kerry." He growled to himself not for the first time.

"Did you say something luv?" Helen Levine asked from outside.

"I'm still on the phone, I'll be finished soon." Smithy invented.

"Okay." She replied but unaware to Smithy she stayed silently outside the bathroom door.

Taking a deep breath Smithy began to type a text message but his brain wouldn't give him the words he wanted. Whilst racking his brain for something to say he surveyed the room. Amongst the usual bottles of shampoo, shower gel and other products he noticed some unusual objects amongst them. The text slipped from his mind as he studied the top shelf above the mirror.

Kerry:  
Kerry Young sighed deeply as she switched her phone off. She bent over the toilet cursing morning sickness. She sighed again taking a sip of water from a glass beside the sink before collapsing backwards on to the bed. Kerry put her hand to her stomach, a small swell was beginning to appear now. She smiled thinking of the baby growing inside of her but at the same time she panicked about what she would be like as a mother.

She switched her phone back on again wondering if Smithy would ring back. He hadn't said much to her that she could take positively. She could hardly expect to choose to move away with another man and expect him to still feel something for her, could she?

Smithy:  
Shocked by what he saw Smithy faked the end of his call.

"Goodbye, yes. Yes, I'll look into it, yes. Bye." He made the point of closing his flip phone with a snap.

Opening the door he almost flattened Helen who had only just moved away from it.

"I've gotta go, they really need me at work." Smithy told Helen not looking her in the eye.

"Really?" Helen asked, her voice neutral.

"Yeah I'm really sorry Hel." Smithy pleaded his voice softer now. "I've really gotta go."

"Okay." She replied before adding."What about our story?"

"Ah." Smithy paused. "You stay here I'll sort it."

Helen nodded, swiftly moving away from the doorway as Smithy entered her bedroom. He quickly dressed, he decided to go home first so he could put his uniform on so it looked like he wasn't lying to Helen.

"Are you sure it's that urgent?" She asked as Smithy pulled her into his arms and kissed her goodbye.

"Yes." He replied smiling for a moment.

"Love you Dale." She smiled watching him go.

Smithy almost stopped dead. Helen loved him? It had barely been two months. Suddenly Smithy realised that he could never love anyone the way he loved Kerry.

Kerry:  
He hadn't rang her back. She shouldn't have been surprised but she wanted him to still care about her. The tests she had taken at the surgery in Australia showed that the baby's blood group was different to both her and Cameron's. She needed to ask both Smithy and Gabriel but she couldn't face it.

She was staying in a hotel near the airport in London, she didn't know if anyone was living in her flat yet but after all of the bad things that had happened there she didn't know if she could bear going back. She wondered whether it would be big enough for both her and a baby anyway. The hotel was nice enough but her room was lonely without any home comforts.

Smithy:  
Rushing from Helen's house he tried to block everything he had just seen from his mind. He tried to reason with himself, telling himself that someone else must live with Helen and the things belonged to them.

When he reached his own flat he dressed for work and tried to call Kerry again. This time he heard the phone ring and he held his breath.

"Hello? Smithy?"

Smiling with relief. "Kerry!"

Helen:  
Out of curiousity Helen went into the bathroom and saw that something had been disturbed. Looking around in panic she ran to the top of the stairs.

"Smithy!" She screamed.

* * *

There you go another chapter! While I was away I got the chance to write some more so here it is! Thank you all soooo much for all the reviews I'm really overwhelmed! Thank you!

Phoenix Angelwolf xxx  
Ch 6: Threats and Promises should be up in the next week!


	6. Threats and Promises

**Chapter 6 : Threats and Promises**

Helen:

He was gone, long gone by now and she hated to think where he had gone. "Curse you." She breathed not sure whether was talking to herself or about Smithy.She picked up her own phone from her beside table and quickly changed the Sim card over and dialled a number on her speed dial memory. The phone was answered after three rings.

"Hello." The coarse voice barked and Helen braced herself for what was to come.

"Levine HE12708." She stated and the man's tone changed completley.

"Helen, what can I do for you? Did last night go as planned" He asked.

"Wel..." She began. "Yes and no."

**Kerry:**

After a mad dash to the bathroom Kerry walked out of the en suite and answered her ringing mobile. Her heart gave a lurch as she saw Smithy's name on her screen and now she was talking to him, hearing his reassuring voice.

"You're okay aren't you." The Sergeant's voice came through laced with concern.

"Yes I'm alright but...is it too much for me to ask you to meet me?" Kerry replied.

"Sure." Smithy replied finding a pen."Where are you?"

She gave him her room number and directions to the hotel.

"I'll meet you in the bar."

"Okay, bye Kerry."

"Bye." She whispered as the line went dead.

**Smithy:**

Changing back into jeans and a white shirt Smithy headed for the car. He had had to park two streets away in order to get a space. As he approached his car he saw a familiar figure walking towards him and he knew he was in for it.

"Smithy." The PC greeted in a feigned friendly manner. "Feeling better then?"

"Yes Gabriel, a little bit but I thought I'd check in with the doctor and see if I'm okay." Smithy lied creatively.

"And what about PC Levine?" Gabriel's smug look did not disappear.

"Not so good, she's in bed at home." Gabriel raised a eyebrow. "At her home." Smithy added quickly. "What are you doing here? You're a fair way from Sun Hill."

It was PC Kent's turn to feel uncomfortable.

"Just following up a loose end Sergeant Smith."

Smithy looked at his watch.

"Sorry Gabriel gotta go I don't want to be late for my appointment." He faked a smile and returned to the task of unlocking the car.

"You sure you don't want a life?" Kent asked. "You look a bit shaky."

"I'm fine, thank you." Smithy repeated as he got into his car.

Thinking he was finally off the hook he started the engine and drove off. It took him several minutes to realise that Gabriel was following him in an unmarked car, his own most likely. Quickly Smithy made up his mind and took a left turn towards Sun Hill Doctor's Surgery. He parked up and saw that PC Kent had also stopped in the very same car park. Smithy got out and headed inside the surgery this time he was not followed. Inside he spoke to a receptionist called Anna who he had been at school with. The surgery wasn't very busy so he and Anna could talk for a while. When she showed him the photographs of her baby son Smithy felt something inside change. After fifteen minutes Smithy left scanning the car park for Gabriel's car. Kent had gone. Back in his car he called Kerry.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I had a bit of a run in with Gabriel. I'll explain later. Bye."

**Kerry:**

"Bye." She whispered again as she and Smithy hung up. A sense of dread rippled through her when she thought about what he had said about Gabriel. What was it that Smithy hadn't told her yet? Kerry was sat in the bar area of the hotel wondering how much damage the intoxicating smoke would cause her baby. What she really wanted was a glass of white wine but she settled for a milky latte. Definetly less risky.

**Smithy:**

Driving away from the surgery Smithy's suspicions about the meeting with Gabriel rose again. Why was he so far from Sun Hill and yet so close to his and Helen's houses? All of Smithy's doubts muddled into one as he pulled into the hotel car park. He needed to see Kerry. That came first.

**Helen :**

She was still shaking, her boss had been gone fifteen minutes but she knew he'd be back. Turning on a laptop she typed in LHE8511514 her unique passport. Once online she saw she had a message.

ArkAngelKD11811: Spoken to subject and has not mentioned anything about you. No suspicions arose. Followed him, nothing of any concern there. Be careful. Don't slip up again.

She didn't reply. No one replied if they knew what was good for them. Helen hoped that Smithy knew what was good for him although she shouldn't care.

* * *

Another chapter up! I'm trying to post one a week but I'm back at school and everything is mounting up, coursework, essays the lot! So I will be extra grateful of any reviews to make me smile! Thanks for all of your comments so far! The next chapter is gonna be very Smithy/Kerry but after that it's gonna involve Helen and a lotta trouble!  
Ooh tonight and tomorrow night's episodes sound really good for us UK viewers. Gabriel finally gets his comeuppance yay! But what about Dan! Ahhhh! 

Please review me :) I appreciate it so much! Love you all! Phoenix Angelwolf xxxxXXXXxxxx


	7. I Know

**Chapter 7 : I Know**

**Smithy:**

He looked around the room, his eyes finally resting on a blonde head. Kerry was sat in a small armchair beside a low table drinking from a coffee cup. Smithy smiled to himself as he made his way across the room. She smiled too as he sat down on the nearest soft chair.

"Hey."

"Hi." Kerry smiled again but a silence followed.

"I don't mean this as it sounds." Smithy said eventually. "But what are you doing back here? What happened with Cameron?"

"We're over." She admitted.

"Why?" His surprise so obvious that Kerry almost laughed.

"It's complicated." She answered not wanting to lay all her cards on the table just yet.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" Smithy asked leaning closer. "You can trust me."

"I know." Kerry replied tears threatening to overwhelm her. Smithy took her hand and shakily she began.

"Everything was great Smithy, it was. I could get away from all the mistakes I made here and start again. Things went down hill really fast for Cameron and I last week because..." She paused, her tears were streaming. Smihty squeezed her hand, he desperatley wanted to hold her but he knew he shouldn't and couldn't.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"No it's not." Kerry said loudly. "No it's not okay."

"Ssh." Smithy soothed trying to ignore the stares they were getting from the other people at the bar. "Can we talk somewhere a bit more privatley?" He asked throwing a glare at a man on the table nearby.

"Yeah okay."

Kerry climbed the stairs slowly, Smithy helping her. She reached for the key and pushed the door open. Smithy went to the limited mini bar and pulled out a drink for Kerry. She declined fervently.

"No thanks, I can't."  
"Why not?" Smithy asked.

"I'm, I'm...well I'm pregnant."

Smithy was shocked. "And it's not Cameron's?" A shake of the head was the only way he could tell.

"How far along are you?" He asked gently.

"Three and a half months."

Smithy nearly spat his drink out.

"So wait...it's mine?"

Kerry shrugged, the tears were still falling. "Could be?"

"What do you mean 'could be'?" Smithy demanded trying to keep his voice gentle.

"It might be Gabriel's." Kerry replied between sobs.

"Oh Kerry." He said sitting down beside her and hugging her close. "I'm here for you okay?"

Whether it was out of confusion or real emotion Kerry kissed him. Smithy broke away.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

Kerry blushed. "I didn't know you had someone else."

Smithy didn't have time to bite back the retort. "What else was I supposed to do?" Kerry stopped crying and looked at him with a bewildered expression. "What?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. It was so hard letting you go, I loved you so much."

"Why didn't you say something?" Kerry asked screwing a tissue up into a tight ball.

"You looked so happy and I couldn't destroy that. I couldn't make you as happy as Cameron could." Smithy said wistfully.

"You could." Kerry insisted with childlike determination. "You still could Smithy but I screwed our chance up too."

"I'm sorry." Smithy said again.

"I know 'cause I am too."

"I'll still be here if you need me though and I still love you. You'll have to meet Helen soon."

"Helen?"

"Yeah PC Helen Levine."

"Helen Levine?" Kerry was familiar with that name.

"Yeah why?" Smithy asked.

"No reason." Kerry replied.

"I'll see you soon and take care of yourself. I'm there if you need me."

"I know." Kerry replied as she shut the door. "I know."

* * *

Well there you go another chapter up! I've written Chapter 8 and part of Chapter 9 so they should be up fairly soon! Thanks so much for all my reviews! Please keep them coming! A huge thanks to Tinkerbell whos been so kind in her reviews and to Jnr Cpl Scarlett and Smithyfan who are very loyal reviewers!

Take care, Phoenix x


	8. When Love Hurts

**Chapter 8: When Love Hurts**

Kerry:

She didn't know whether it was the hormones that brought on the floods of tears of if she could really cry that much over one guy. Or maybe it was two? Somewhere not so deep inside she ached over her break up with Cameron. When she thought about it maybe she could count Gabriel in on her tears too. Obviously the thought of Kent brought a different kind of sadness to her. What if the baby she was carrying was his? Would he be allowed visiting rights? Would she have to see his smug, vile face all over again? She didn't want that for her daughter, not in a million years. Then the thought came to her. What if Smithy rejected the baby if it was his? How was she going to cope? Would Cameron take her back?

Smithy:

The sergeant walked back to his car, his head was a maze of confusion. Kerry had tried to kiss him and he had pushed her away. He hated himself for it. Fair enough it would have been unfair on Helen but he had strong suspicions that there was something that she was hiding. Again Smithy cursed himself for caring too much about Kerry.

Cameron:

He paced the floor of his living room. She had only been there less than a matter of months but Kerry had left her mark on everything in Cameron's house. The phone was ringing and ringing in his hand but it was only just before Kerry was about to hang up that he punched the answer button.

"Hello."

"Hi, Cameron it's me."

"Kerry."

"Look, I'm sorry about taking off. I shouldn't have run away."

Cameron's voice softened. "Don't worry, you were confused. Are you okay?"

"Kerry sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I miss you, you know."

"Me too." Cameron replied. "I love you…still."

"Me too." Kerry echoed. "Could it still work out between us?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"What if I came back?" Kerry asked. "Could things go back to the way they were?"

"I guess so." Cameron considered then became more confident. "I think so."

"Really?"

"Hell, why not?"

"What about my baby?" Kerry asked her tone was cautious now.

"Do you know if it's Smithy's or Gabriel's yet?" Cameron asked.

"No." Kerry stopped. "Would it matter to you?"

"I don't know Kerry, I really don't know."

Smithy:

Smithy went back to Helen's house on foot after parking his car in a convenient space two doors down from his house. He was very surprised to see a Peugeot drive away from her house which was very similar to the one PC Gabriel Kent had followed him in that morning. He dismissed it as he rang the doorbell. When there was no answer he banged on the door with his fist. Still no reply. He opened the flap of the letterbox.

"Helen, it's me – Dale." He said loudly. He thought he heard movements inside.

"Its Smithy please let me in!"

This seemed to do it because he heard the key turn in the lock and it was opened, slightly hesitantly.

"Smithy!" She smiled and he hugged her close.

She was so glad that he had come back, that meant that he didn't hate her.

Gabriel:

PC Kent smiled at Sheelagh over coffee in the canteen, she was such willing prey. Kerry had been harder to crack but PC Murphy was barely even a challenge. Gabriel laughed at a joke she made in her vibrant Irish accent but he wasn't really paying attention. Gabriel Kent had other things on his mind.

* * *

Another chapter as promised! Thanks for all the support and please review for me, I will return the favour. Also I've added a new story called Running Away, which involves Smithy, Kerry, Cameron and Louise Larson! Please tell me what you think.

Take care!  
Love, Phoenix


	9. It Won't Work

**MTBMW  
Chapter 9: It Won't Work**

_**Smithy:  
**_It was hard work for Smithy that night. He desperatley wanted the truth from Helen but he wanted to spend time with Kerry. The afternoon he had spent with Helen was not on particulary friendly terms after their intial hug. Did she want to be extra cautious because of Smithy's near discovery in the bathroom. Whatever it was he didn't know. So when he finally freed himself from the uncomfortable environment and headed back to ring Kerry, she answered straight away.

"Hey Smithy,"

"Hiya Kerry." He attempted to sound as bright as he could. "How are you doing?"

After a slight pause Kerry replied. "Fine, good thanks." Another pause. "You? You and Helen?"

Smithy sighed. "Alright."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Trouble in where?" The sergeant asked and Kerry laughed. "It's good to hear you happy." He added.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better thank you." Smithy smiled hearing the bubbliness in her voice. It made him want to be with her all the more.

"Good." He replied, meaning it. "Do you want to meet up?"

Kerry considered. "Why not? Might as well make the best of being free."

"True. When the little one comes along you won't have that freedom I guess."

Kerry laughed but that wasn't what she meant.

**_Helen:_**  
After a painful afternoon with Smithy, Helen reached for a bottle of wine from the fridge. Pouring herself a glass, she flopped down on the sofa. It had been one hell of a day. She sipped the dark red liquid, noticing how much it looked like blood. She had to stop thinking like that but the visit she had received before Smithy had arrived had set her nerves on edge.

**_Kerry:  
_**Kerry went to her hotel door as she heard a tap on it from the outside. Although she knew it had to be Smithy, Kerry used the spy hole just to check. Her heart tightened in her chest as she saw the concerned look on Smithy's face because she hadn't answered the door yet. When she opened the door and let him in the expression on Smithy's face changed entirely. Kerry couldn't help grinning back.

"You ready?" He asked.

Kerry nodded picking up her small handbag from the bed. They headed out of the building and Smithy helped her into the car. As they drove off, he glanced back over his shoulder to look at the hotel.

"Kerry." He said turning to face the road once more. "You could come and stay with me instead of being here."

"I couldn't Smithy, what about you and Helen?"

The sergeant felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, he'd forgotten all about Helen. Smithy reasoned with himself, he wasn't cheating on anyone. Smithy had made it crystal clear to Kerry where they stood and after all, she could be carrying his child.

"Yeah I know." Smithy sighed. "So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere I don't mind." Kerry replied but in her head she added 'anywhere as long as I'm with you.' Although she knew she couldn't and shouldn't.

* * *

I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short but I thought I owed to you to update! I'm sorry if anyone is confused by what is happening, all I can say is please stick with the story and all will become clear. I've done a rough plan and I think there will be about 23 chapters altogether! Please keep reviewing and thank you sooo much to all my loyal reviewers who know who they are!

Luv ya all! Take care, Phoenix x


	10. Bed of Lies

**May The Best Man Win  
****Chapter 10 - Bed Of Lies**

Cameron:

He smiled to himself after he had finished his telephone call with Kerry. Cameron was pleased that she had changed her mind but the thought of becoming a father figure to Kerry's child worried him a little. Cameron still hadn't been able to find out if the baby was Smithy's or Gabriel's. He guessed it couldn't be Smithy's because Kerry would never have chosen to leave him otherwise.

_Helen:_

Alone in the dark, Helen finished the bottle of wine and flicked aimlessly through the televison channels. Smithy hadn't rung or been in contact since his visit in the afternoon. She wasn't surprised but she wished he would talk to her. Again she stopped herself mid thought, she'd told herself that she would not fall for Dale Smith. It would be her ultimate weakness but she had done it. Helen felt more for Smithy than he did for her.

**Smithy:**

He awoke with a smile and memories of the night before came back to him.He hadn't had that much fun for a long time and Smithy felt so much more ease in Kerry's company that he did when he was with Helen. It made him realise who his heart truly belonged with but he didn't know how he would cope if the baby was Gabriel's. The more he thought about it the more he realised it must be Kent's. If he'd had to put money on it Smithy would have thought the baby was Cameron's. It was all too complicated and they still had almost five months to wait.

_**Kerry:**_

After enjoying her evening out with Smithy, Kerry felt even more guilty about telling Cameron that she would move back with him. Kerry realised how stupid she'd been in making her decision so quickly when her mood was low. Now she wanted to stay in London. Smithy was there and she loved him but it was too late, he had Helen and she couldn't let Cameron down again.

_Helen:_

Realising that her shift began at one o'clock Helen Levine forced herself under the shower and tried to wash away the cobwebs of her hang over. She wondered if Smithy would be working the same shift as her. Part of her hoped he would but another part of her hoped he wouldn't be. She needed to find out more about this Kerry he had mentioned without arousing suspicions. She could tell from the conversation that she had heard Smithy having with Honey Harman that there was more to the situation than met the eye. From what Helen had heard Kerry was back and she didn't like that at all.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short guys but I've got mountains of homework and coursework all due in by Friday! I'll update more with longer chapters next week when I'm off! Thanx for reviewing!

Luff yas! Take care - Phoenix x


	11. Fall, Fall, Fall

**May The Best Man Win  
Chapter 11: Fall, Fall, Fall**

**Kerry: **

She sat nervously on the edge of her hotel bed. Kerry's had rested on her stomach, rubbing the bump that was beginning to become more and more obvious. She didn't know if she felt nauseous because of the baby or because she knew that she had to tell Smithy the truth. She was going back to Australia.

**Helen:**

PC Levine rushed along the corridor praying that she wasn't too late for the briefing. "  
PC Levine I'm so glad that you could finally join us." Gina Gold commented sarcastically as Helen entered the room, she felt her cheeks flush.  
Helen took a seat between Honey and Sheelagh. PC Murphy shot her a sympathetic glance and Helen smiled back until she noticed the diamond ring on her left hand.

**Kerry**:  


Summoning up courage from somewhere inside Kerry left the hotel and handed her key over to the receptionist who smiled at her. Outside, she hailed and taxi and directed the driver in the direction of Smithy's house. When she got there she saw that the light in his bedroom was on. This meant that he was home but it could also mean that Helen was there too. Biting hard on her bottom lip, Kerry pushed the doorbell and waited for an answered. A few moments later she heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs until Smithy opened the door.  
"Hi, come on in." Smithy invited though he looked surprised to see her.  
"Thanks." Kerry smiled awkwardly. Smithy led Kerry into the living room and offered her a seat. "Do you want a drink?" He asked he seemed nervous to her. "  
Thanks, tea would be great." Kerry smiled again. Smithy nodded leaving the room and returning a little while afterwards with two mugs of hot tea. Kerry took hers and sipped it gratefully.  
"So…" Smithy began. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"  
"Uh…" Kerry stuttered.  
"Is everything okay?" Smithy asked, his words tumbling out in panic before she could finish. Suddenly Kerry found herself giving into a wave of tears.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered setting her mug down on the coffee table and making for the door.

**Helen**:

She was teamed up with Sheelagh Murphy for the day and they went out in the patrol car. Helen let Sheelagh drive just in case her reactions weren't quite as accurate as they should be, of course she didn't tell PC Murphy that. Smithy hadn't been at the briefing so she guessed that he wasn't working today. As Sheelagh took a left turning at the roundabout they headed towards the Cole Lane Estate. Quite clearly something was wrong there.

**Smithy:**

He was too quick for her this time because just as Kerry put her hand on the door handle, Smithy laid his hard on her shoulder.  
"Kerry, tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
Kerry turned round to face him and he relaxed his grip on her shoulder. "Not this." She whispered, her voice was barely audible.  
"C'mon." Smithy replied gently, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
"I think I've made a mistake." Kerry began. "No, I know I've made a mistake."  
Smithy stared at her for a moment, endless possibilities taking over his imagination. "It's okay, whatever it is we can sort it." Smithy continued in his gentlest tone.  
"I, I…I've told Cameron I'd move back to Austalia with him."  
"Oh Kerry, please don't be worried about me. If it's what you want to do then I'll understand ok?" Kerry nodded, sniffing as her tears began to fall. "Hey." He soothed pulling her into his arms. "It's okay."  
And for a moment Kerry believed it would be.

* * *

There you go, another chapter. Quite short again, sorry! Hope you liked it though and please keep reviewing!  
I've noticed that my stories have been appearing on some of The Bill sites that have fanfics on them. I really appreaciate this but I would love it even more if you could drop me an email or leave a review just to let me know.

Cheers for all your review support! Especially Babybel and Stacey Ellen.

Take care,  
Luv, Phoenix


	12. When She's Gone

**May The Best Man Win  
Chapter 12: When She's Gone**

**_Helen:_**  
PCs Levine and Murphy ran from the patrol car and were followed by DS Ramani De Costa and DC Terry Perkins. The four coppers sprinted towards the scene of the crime. Helen gasped in shock as she saw the body. It wasn't the blood or the injuries that had been inflicted on the victim; it was the fact the PC Helen Levine knew this person. What she also realised was how careful she needed to be now.

**_Smithy: _**  
He hated this feeling that he was experiencing now. Helplessness. He could do nothing to ease Kerry's pain, he held her in his arms but he felt that part of her was somewhere else.  
"Smithy." She whispered into his shoulder. "I have to go back, you understand that don't you?"  
"Whatever you decide I'll support, yeah?"  
"Yeah, I know." Kerry replied her voice muffled by constant crying and the fact that her head was pressed against Smithy's chest. His t-shirt was soaked with her tears but he didn't seem to care. He desperately wanted to ask her something but he couldn't bring himself to, instead he skirted gently around the subject.  
"What, what will happened about the...um…your baby?" He stuttered.  
Kerry sighed. " I don't know five months is a long time to wait."  
"I know," Smithy replied. "But I want to be here for you. I couldn't bear it if you were thousands of miles away with my kid inside of you. I couldn't forgive myself for letting you go."  
Kerry half smiled at his honestly and the way he cared. "But not if it's Gabriel's" She said almost bitterly.  
"Kerry, I'd still want to protect you whoever's baby it was."  
"I have to go Smithy." Kerry said with noticeable resignation. "Please don't make it any harder. Smithy couldn't believe she was really going.  
"I love you." He whispered. Breaking away from him, Kerry tried to keep her head up high as she left.  
"It's not me you should be telling that." Was her final comment before she closed the door and walk out of his life.

**_Kerry:_**  
She couldn't believe she had just said those things to Smithy. He had just told her he loved her and she had walked away. She knew she loved Cameron but he didn't make her feel the same way that Smithy could and did. His words echoed in her ears. He would protect her, he'd never forgive himself if he let her walk away, it all hurt too much. Pulling her mobile phone out of her jacket pocket, she dialled the taxi and waited for it to arrive. Her mind and her heart were telling her so many things that she nearly didn't get into the taxi at all. But in the end she did and it was goodbye to Sun Hill all over again.

**_Helen:_**

She watched in shock as Paramedics and Forensics rushed to scene, Helen and Sheelagh were forced back out of the way. PC Murphy had a grim expression on her face. Helen turned to her.  
"Is everything okay?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady but she was still recovering from the shock of seeing such a familiar face now lying dead. Murdered.  
"Yes I'm okay. It's just, it was horrendous." Sheelagh paused almost as if it were for dramatic effect.  
"I know." Helen replied quietly.  
"Who would do such a thing?" Sheelagh said looking at the ground, her mouth was set in a grim line.  
Helen watched as her expression changed. They had both been staring at the pavement but now Helen let her eyes follow in the same direction as Sheelagh Murphy's. Her face was now radiant with happiness. Gabriel Kent walked up and took her hand.

Helen looked away. "Well there you have your answer." She said inside her head.

_**Smithy:**_

For what seemed like hours Smithy sat watching the sun fade away. Finally he got up, shut the curtain and turned on the light. In an effort to cheer himself up Smithy turned on the radio.

_"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, And she's always gone too long. Anytime she goes away. Wonder, this time where she's gone, Wonder if she's gonna stay. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, And this house just ain't no home, Anytime she goes away. "_

Smithy sank back into the leather armchair letting the music wash over him. He couldn't believe Kerry had left him alone again. This time he had told her how he really felt but it had made no difference. His love wasn't enough to keep her in Sun Hill.  
Smithy's thoughts kept returning to her baby and whether it was his. Surprising himself he hoped more and more than it was his. He realised that, more than anything, he wanted to be with Kerry and have a family with her. Smithy just didn't have the words to tell her.  
The song ended and Smithy turned the radio off. He headed upstairs and vowed that tomorrow he would do something about it.

_**Kerry:**_

It broke her heart to leave him again and she knew she had hurt him too. That was the worse part and somehow letting Cameron down didn't seem to be important at all. Fighting back tears as the taxi rounded the corner something nearly made her turn back. Placing her hand on her stomach she felt the baby kick again.

* * *

It's half term so I was able to give you a longer chapter this time! Hope you like it although it was quite emotional to write! Please let me know what you think and how I can make it better!  
**I Do Not Own The Song 'Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone'!**

Love, Phoenix x


	13. Farther Away

**May The Best Man Win  
****Chapter 13 - Farther Away**

**Kerry**: She woke up just before the plane prepared to land. Her neck was sore and her head throbbed. She gathered her things together and the man in front of her pulled her suitcase down for her. She smiled gratefully at him and then Kerry let the air hostess help her down the steps from the plane. Inside the airport Kerry saw that Cameron was waiting for her and she felt her heart sink.

**Helen**: She arrived back home from her shift the next day to find Smithy waiting on her doorstep. It was a surprise to Helen but she smiled taking the flowers that he offered her and kissing him on the cheek. Helen unlocked the front door and let Smithy in behind her. He sat in the living room and waited while Helen showered and changed out of her uniform. When she came back downstairs she saw that Smithy was wearing a very different expression on his face.

**Gabriel**: Sheelagh was working the same shift as Gabriel that day and at the briefing they were paired together. Today's task took Gabriel and Sheelagh back to the Cole Lane Estate. They were assigned to door to door enquiries to try and find any witnesses to yesterday's murder. This made Gabriel smiled; he knew they would never find the person responsible.

**Cameron:** The first thing that Cameron noticed when he saw Kerry was how much she was showing. It hadn't been long since Kerryhad left for Sun Hill but to Cameron it looked as if a lot had changed in that time. Part of him wanted the baby to be his still although he knew he should stop fantasising but part of him could not cope with the struggles of fatherhood all over again. He wondered if he had made the right decision in telling Kerry that he could help bring up her child.

**Smithy:**  
"Smithy! Please let me explain!" Helen pleaded.  
Smithy looked at her not sure whether her explanation would make anything any clearer to him.  
"Please." Her eyes were wide with fear as she grabbed onto the sleeve of Smithy's jacket.  
Smithy said nothing but turned to look her straight in the eye. He knew that once more he had become involved with the wrong woman and although he could never feel about Helen the way he felt about Kerry it was still painful. He had lost both of the women in his life within twenty four hours.

"It's complicated." Helen sighed sitting down defeatedly, Smithy sat down too. "You're going to hate me for this." Smithy stared at her, his green eyes clouded with confusion.

**Kerry**: She hated herself as she was hugged by Cameron, it was becoming clear that she didn't love him like she used to. Kerry let him take her suitcase and carry it for her as he lead the way to his car. They drove along the same roads as they had when Kerry had first arrived in Australia, but this time the chemistry was gone.

* * *

Another chapter up! I hope you liked it, I'm trying to build up the tension for the next few chapters! Kinda freaky cos I'm posting Chapter 13 on Hallowe'en! Please don't read anything into that! Please read and review, it means so much to me!

Love, Phoenix x


	14. Tempest of Lies

**MTBMW  
****Chapter 14 - Tempest of Lies**

**_Gabriel:_**  
It was hopeless, but Gabriel knew that already. They had been going from door to door for almost an hour and so far they had found out nothing they didn't already know. Gabriel could see that Sheelagh was beginning to get frustrated.

"Shall we go back to the station?" He asked.

"No." Sheelagh sighed. "We've still got all of this street and the next one to do yet."

"Fine." Kent replied, it was like pulling teeth and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

_**Helen:**_

She couldn't tell him the whole truth but she knew she had to give Smithy some kind of an explanation. After all he did deserve after sticking by her for so long. Helen decided to take a tactical approach.

"I'm not really a newly transferred PC, this is my first job with the Met."

Smithy nodded, in some way this wasn't much of a surprise to him.

"I worked for an..." She paused looking at the floor and then back at Smithy. "An agency." She settled for.

Smithy looked at her, endless possibilities entering his mind.

_**Kerry:**_

She awoke in the sunny back room in Cameron's house. They decided that they would take things slowly from now on. Kerry didn't want to leave the warm bed but she had no choice. She dashed passed a sleeply looking Cameron and into the bathroom.

"You okay?" He asked over the sound of Kerry's retching. The reply was muffled by the bathroom door.

Cameron hurried downstairs and came back with a glass of cold water. He tried to push the door open but he couldn't. Cameron peered through the small gap between the door and the wall to see what had happened.  
Kerry had collapsed on the bathroom floor.

_**Smithy:**_

He listened to Helen talking and wondered if he was being fed more lies.

"What sort of agency?" Smithy asked.

Helen paused before speaking. She owed him the truth.

"Undercover work."

Smithy raised an eyebrow.

"Right." He dragged the word out. "Doing what exactly?" He tried to stay calm but thinking about all the things Helen could be involved in, including his and his co-workers lives was making him start to panic.

"Look." She said her eyes shining with a mixture of anger and fear. "I shouldn't be telling you all of this, it's supposed to be Top Secret."

"Fine." Smithy snapped back before softening his tone. " I just want you to be honest with me."

"I can't." Helen replied, tears streaming down her face now. "He'll kill me." She said, her voice barely audible.

* * *

Another chapter up! Sorry I left you high and dry with this one! I'll try and update as soon as I can but chapters are gonna be short cos I've got so much schoolwork and mocks coming up!

I'm really disappointed to see that this fanfic and others of mine are still appearing on some The Bill fan fic sites without my permission or without crediting me as the writer. Please let me know if you want to use any of my fics! 

Thank you guys for all your reviewer support and sticking by this story. Hugs

Luv, Phoenix


	15. Fragile

**MTBMW  
****Chapter 15 - Fragile**

Cameron:

Panic had made his insides freeze and he was immobilised for a second before rushing to the nearest phone. His hand was shaking as he dialled for an ambulance. Cameron quickly told the woman on the end of the line what had happened and she reassured him that the paramedics would be there as soon as they could. After he had hung up Cameron ran back to the bathroom and gently eased the door open enough so that he could get in. He picked Kerry up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom, laying her gently on the bed.

A few minutes later sirens began to blare outside and Cameron quickly let the paramedics in. Two people were at the door along with the ambulance driver, there was a man and a woman. They followed Cameron up the stairs and into his bedroom. The female nurse was carrying a case of medical equipment and she tested Kerry's breathing and her pulse. She looked across the room at Cameron who was pacing the room nervously. The male paramedic had gone back downstairs to get the stretcher from the ambulance.

"She'll be okay Mr Tait but can you tell me how far long she is in her pregnancy?" The nurse who introduced herself as Karen Bennet asked him.

"Oh..." Cameron was caught off guard. "About four months...I think."

The nurse nodded. "Do you have any of Kerry's paperwork?"

Cameron looked at her blankly before hurrying off to Kerry's room. He rooted through her suitcase but couldn't find anything. Next he tried her handbag but it was the same result. Cameron was close to giving up until her saw some folded sheets of paper and one of the ultrasound scan photos sticking out of her diary. Taking a deep breath he pulled it out a very grudgingly opened it on the page where the sheets were stored. It showed the previous week and Cameron refused to read it until he saw both his and Smithy's names mentioned. Suddenly the temptation was too great and he was only human after all. He read the diary entries, hating himself as he did so, written in the unmistakable handwriting. He felt sick afterwards and was disgusted at himself. He wondered why Kerry had come back to him. Putting the diary away he ran back onto the landing and handed the papers to Karen.

She lead him downstairs to where the ambulance was parked and Cameron saw that the still unconcious Kerry was being given oxygen from a mask.

"I though you said she was going to be okay." Cameron said to Karen his voice showing his distress.

"She will be but we need to get her to the hospital now. Feel free to follow us in your car."

"Okay." Cameron nodded.

He rushed inside and found some shoes and a handful of Kerry's clothes before heading off to whatever awaited him at the hospital.

* * *

Another chapter up! I won't get much free time to post for a couple of weeks because my mocks are coming up! Ahh! Anyway I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks for reading and all your reviewer support! Smithy will be in the next chapter I promise! 

luv, Phoenix Angelwolf x


	16. Save Your Life

**May The Best Man Win\**

**Chapter 16 - Save Your Life**

_**Smithy:**_

Before Smithy could ask Helen anything more his mobile phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly.

"Smithy, it's Cameron."

"Oh." Dale stalled. "Is everything okay?"

Cameron sighed. "Not really. It's Kerry."

"What?" Smithy bolted upright in his chair. "What's happened!"

Helen looked at him, pausing from wiping her eyes. Her expression was that of genuine concern but Dale didn't notice he was too busy concentrating on what Cameron was telling him.

"Right, I'm coming over there." Smithy decided once Cameron had given him all of the details of Kerry's condition at that moment. Cameron didn't tell him not to, what was best for Kerry was more important that his personal feelings.

"It's up to you, Smithy." He said instead. "They think that Kerry will be fine but it's her baby that they're worried about. Especially as she miscarried Luke's baby."

"Oh." Was all Smithy could reply. Kerry couldn't lose her baby not this time, it would break her. They both hung up.

"I have to go." He told Helen, she nodded glumly.

"It's Kerry isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You love her, don't you." Helen asked, her voice low.

Smithy stopped, he couldn't lie though he saw no reason not to. "Yes, yes I do. But, Helen if you could be honest with me I could have been in love with you too."

Helen smiled at his honestly and her tears began to well up. Smithy leant in and kissed her on the lips.

"Will you come back?" She asked.

"Yes. Ring me when you want to talk." Smithy told her.

"I will, thank you Dale. Anyone else would have given up by now."

"I'm not the type to let go easily." Smithy confessed. He gave her another quick kiss and was gone.

_**Cameron:**_

He was glad that he had phoned Smithy even if it meant losing Kerry. Right now losing her to another man was better than losing her completley and Smithy would be the first person he would trust to make her happy.

He had called Smithy from his mobile phone outside the hospital but now he went back inside. At the reception desk he asked where he would be able to find Kerry.

"Kerry Young." The receptionist mused. "Let me see...ah...she's in intensive care on the maternity ward." She gestured in the direction and Cameron saw that there was also board showing the way to different wards. Cameron nodded his thanks and made his way in that direction.

_**Helen:**_

She watched him go and part of her knew that he was gone from her life for good. Part of her wanted to cry and never leave the house again but she knew that was not an option as she had to move on with her life. She had a job to do. It was time now to prove that she could do it and to the best of her ability now that Smithy, her one and only distraction was gone. If he was going to choose his pregnant ex lover her then that was his problem. She hated herself for what she was thinking but it was too late now, she was fuelled by something inside of her and she pushed any guilt to one side.

In Helen's mind all that mattered was doing something about her grief and her broken heart.

* * *

Sorry cruel place to leave it! I will update asap! I've taken down2 of my fan fics 'Round In Circles' and 'The Truth Will Out' I will repost and update them post very soon. Round In Circles only has one more Ch to go but because I havent updated it since April I'm going to repost and edit the whole thing! Thanx for all your review!

love, Phoenix x


	17. Suspicious Minds

**May The Best Man Win  
****Chapter 17 - Suspicious Minds**

**Smithy:  
**He drove blindly to the airport barely knowing what he was doing. All that mattered was making sure that Kerry was okay. He parked in the car park before realising he had nothing with him, not even his passport. Angrily he drove to his house but realised this time that he hadn't told anyone where he was going or about Kerry's condition. Ten minutes later he parked outside Sun Hill Police Station, locked the car and hurried inside hoping to avoid the afternoon relief. He made a beeline for Inspector Gold's office ignoring PC Gabriel Kent in the corridor. Smithy hadn't seen Kent since he found out about Kerry's pregnancy and now, more than ever, he wanted to punch his lights out. However Dale refused to sink to Gabriel's level and pushed passed him before knocking on Gina's door.

Gina Gold let him in, looking surprised to see him as his shift didn't begin until that evening.

"What can I do for you Smithy?" She asked shutting the door after him.

Somehow Smithy found himself pouring out everything to Gina; the friend he had found in his superior.

"I have to go." He told her. "Kerry's gonna need me."

Gina nodded, resting a hand on the sergeant's shoulder.

"Do you think the baby is yours?" She asked and Smithy blinked, unsure how to answer.

"If you asked me who you thought the father would I would say Cameron no doubt but because I can't be him I really can't say. I hope for Kerry's sake that it's not Gabriel's but what about Helen and I?"

"What about her?" Gina dismissed. "You love Kerry."

"I know." Smithy told her. "But she doesn't feel the same."

"Pah!" Gina Gold snorted. "Of course she does!"

"She went back to Australia, she went back to Cameron." Smithy pointed out.

"But you were with Helen." Gina reasoned.

"True." Smithy replied, his shoulders drooping. "I've lost her, haven't I?"

**Gabriel:  
**He saw how Dale Smith had blanked him in the corridor but he had also seem how the sergeant's body had tensed with anger as he passed. His suspicions getting the best of his Gabriel Kent stood outside Inspector Gold's door. He could only hear snatches of the conversation without making what he was doing obvious.

"No, Smithy." He heard Gina saying. "Go out there, be there for her."

"What if she doesn't want me to be there?" He heard Dale ask.

"Don't be ridiculous Smithy!"

Gabriel heard the scraping on chairs on the linoleum floor and quickly disappeared down the corridor, turned around and walked back hoping to time it with Smithy's exit.

"Gabriel! What are you doing?" June Ackland exclaimed.

The PC jumped when he heard his sergeant's voice but as always he had a cover story.

"Sheelagh dropped an earring serge." Gabriel lied.

June raised an eyebrow, her suspicions aroused. "Well, haven't you got more important things to do?" She asked acidly.

"Of course, sorry." Gabriel replied, this time he was telling the truth.

* * *

Ooh err...lol another chapter up. I can't promise a lot of updates in the near future because for one mocks are getting closer and the other reason is that my grandad really isn't very well. Writing is a bit of a distraction at the moment so I can't say whether I'll update loads or not a lot. Sorry I'm rambling! Thanks for your endless support and if you havent already I'd love it if you read my newest FF Suddenly I See.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories especially Babybel, Lornz and Stacey Ellen!  
Luv, Phoenix Angelwolf aka Vikki x x x


	18. Pushed Away

**May The Best Man Win  
Chapter 18 - Pushed Away**

**Cameron:**

He walked along the long corridors trying to stop his rubber soled shoes from squeaking on the tiled floor. If Cameron had had less important things on his mind he would have felt like a right muppet for walking around a maternity ward full of women (obviously!) looking totally and utterly lost.

Cameron had to stop to ask another nurse for directions and she was able to show him exactly where he could find Kerry. She was still unconcious when Cameron arrived at her bedside and was receiving oxygen through a plastic tube attacked to her nose.

Cameron Tait sat down on a red plastic chair and felt a little awkward before taking Kerry's hand in his.

"It'll be okay Kez, I promise." He whispered, ignoring the glares he was getting. They made him feel like somehow it was his fault that Kerry had ended up here. Cameron resisted the urge to turn around and glare straight back at them, Kerry was much more important right now.

He reached out and lightly stroked some strands of pale blonde hair away from her face and smiled briefly at how beautiful she looked, even now.

Startling him from his daze a loud, sharp beeping started. It took Cameron a few moments to realise that it was because of Kerry. He was pushed away as nurses descended on her unconscious form.

**Smithy:**

Dale Smith saw Gabriel slink away down the corridor as he left Inspector Gold's office. It gave him an uncomfortable feeling inside and he didn't like it at all. He left the station trying to blank the thoughts of Gabriel Kent from his head. With Gina's blessing he was free to go to Australia, though he would have gone anyway, he was glad to have talked to her about it and he wondered if what she said about Kerry was true. Smithy decided that he'd have to leave that to chance. Kerry's feelings for him didn't matter now, her life and her baby were what really mattered. He blindly packed up a large suitcase remembering that the season was completley different out there. He loaded the packed suitcase into the boot and was about in to the car when his phone began to ring from the pile of papers and his passport on the passenger.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi Dale. It's Helen."

"Helen, hi. This really isn't a good time."

"Oh." Helen replied, a little hurt by Smithy's response. "Where are you now?"

"About to leave for the airport."

"Right well I won't keep you." PC Levine replied coldly before ending the call.

Smithy flipped his phone shut in frustration.

**Helen:**

After ending her abrupt telephone call with Smithy, Helen sat lost in thought for a moment before deciding on her next move. She loved Smithy so much; too much but it was too late to let emotions get in the way now, especially ones as strong as love. Dialling another number, Helen took a deep breath."

"Look," She said simply. "the coast is clear."

* * *

A bit of a quicker update this time! The next few chapters are going to be pretty dramatic and possibly quite sad. I won't say anymore! Thanks for all your reviews! Makes me smile lol!

luv, Phoenix x


	19. Closest Thing To Crazy

**May The Best Man Win  
****Chapter 19 - Closest Thing To Crazy**

**Cameron:**

Banished to the waiting room Cameron Tait sat with his head in his hands, forcing himself not to cry. It wouldn't help him or Kerry but he couldn't help what he was feeling and it was his only release. Cameron willed himself to be strong for her and with every fibre of his being he prayed for Kerry to make it through. He needed her to. It was the waiting and the not knowing that was destroying Cameron.

**Smithy:**

He pulled a paperback thriller novelfrom his hand luggage and opened it on the first page. Smithy prepared to settle down for the long flight ahead of him. It didn't take long for him to get bored of the book and he just couldn't distract his attention away from worrying about Kerry. He had hours and hours to go before he arrived in Australia. It was going to drive him crazy.

**Helen:**

She hated herself for doing it now that the guilt was setting in. Helen knew now that she would never forgive herself if anything bad happened to Smithy. Part of her wanted to redial the number and deny all that she had said. Helen knew that if she did she would be risking her own life as well as Smithy's.

**Gabriel:**

He sat before the computer in Sergeant Smith's office. Darkness had begun to fall and the light from the computer screen creared eerie shadows around the small room. Gabriel had slipped into the office shortly after Smithy had left the station and was now rooting through the files on the desktop. Gabriel Kent did not feel guilt the way that his colleague PC Helen Levine did over things like this. PC Kent pulled a memory stick out of the pocket in his uniform and slotted it into the computer. It didn't take long for the files to become corrupted and the equally corrupted Gabriel shut down the computer and crept out of the station.

**Cameron:**

The same nurse who had been with the paramedics when Kerry was taken into hospital, Karen Bennet, approached Cameron in the waiting room. The nurse's face melted into a smile as she recognised Cameron.

"Mr. Tait." She smiled, sitting on the vacant seat beside him.

"Cameron, please." He replied with the ghost of a smile.

"Okay, Cameron." She said instead.

"I need to talk to you about Kerry Young's condition."

"Is she going to be alright Karen?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

**Smithy:**

He stared at the in-flight movie not taking any of it in. Smithy's mind was on other things and he was only three hours into the journey. He wondered how seriously ill the baby was and whether Kerry was going to be okay. Helen was also on his mind. She had been off with him on the phone but Smithy knew that it was almost as hard for her as it was for him. Smithy still wondered what exactly was happening in Helen's life and if she still hiding the truth from him. He hated being stuck in the middle of Helen and Kerry. Smithy wondered if he hadn't have been with Helen when Kerry came back whether she'd have decided to stay with him.

**Helen:**

She found another bottle of red wine in the fridge and poured herself a large glass. Helen hated to think about the damage she had done to her liver in the last week. Her drowning in sorrows was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. With a groan Helen went to answer it, setting the glass down heavily on the kitchen surface. Reluctantly she pulled back the front door and let in a man and a cold, late October wind.

"It's done." The man told her.

Helen pulled a puzzled face hoping that the action would hide her concern.

"It's all been taken care of." He explained.

Helen Levine nodded, feeling nausea threaten to overwhelm her and unsure of what exactly he meant.

* * *

This is probably going to be my last update for a while. My exams finish on the 15th Dec so I'll update loads after then! You might get another chapter of one of my FFs at the weekend, can't make any promises though!

Thanks for all your reviews! Love ya!  
Phoenix Angelwolf x x x


	20. Jumping To Conclusions

**May The Best Man Win  
****Chapter 20: Jumping To Conclusions**

**Cameron:  
**A million questions were on the tip of Cameron's tongue as he listened to Nurse Karen Bennet as she explained more about what was wrong with Kerry.

"I know you'll want me to be honest with you Cameron so I will be. I'm afraid it's not very good news." She told him gently.

Cameron sighed deeply. "How bad?"

"It's likely that either Kerry or her baby won't make it through. Her illness is very serious and it is unlikely that her pregnancy will be able to go to full term."

Cameron Tait shook his head. "No, no this can't be."

"I'm sorry." Karen sympathised. "We'll do everything we can."

"Thank you." Cameron replied, sinking further into his chair.

**Smithy:  
**He was so relieved when the plane finally pulled up onto the runway but he became impatient at queue for Customs and to get his suitcase. The weather was the opposite to the autumnal England he had left behind and was now like early Spring. From his hand luggage Smithy pulled out a map he printed from the internet after entering Cameron's address. He was due to pick up a rental car but this took longer still.  
His main priority was getting to see Kerry as soon as possible before it was too late.

**Cameron:  
**He met Smithy at the main entrance of the hospital and he filled him in on the details of Kerry's latest developments. Cameron led him up to the waiting room and asked another nurse if Smithy could see Kerry.

The nurse, a short redhead woman named Emily, told them that they would have to wait because Kerry was not in a suitable state to see visitors.

The two men sat down and sipped coffee in the waiting room making awkward small talk.

Between sips Cameron laid a hand on Smithy's arm in a friendly manner.

"I'm so sorry." He said genuinely. "I'm so sorry that the baby isn't yours."

**Helen:  
**She awoke the next morning with the mother, father and various other relations of all headaches. Black coffee, a bubble bath and two aspirins did nothing to help either. Her head wasn't the only thing that was causing her pain, Helen's conscience had been screaming at her all night. She looked at her mobile phone endless times hoping for a message from Smithy but this only made her panic and worry deepen. She felt so alone and couldn't help but wonder if Smithy would get back together with Kerry.

**Gina:  
**Police Inspector Gina Gold was deeply shocked by the email she received that morning but she knew straight away that not a word of it was true. She wondered if anyone else at the station would believe it. They all thought too much of Sergeant Dale Smith to take this as the truth except possibly PC Amber Johannsen.

Gina sank down into her padded desk chair and pulled out her secret stash of whisky and was preparing to take her first sip from a small glass when Sergeant June Ackland entered the room unannounced.

"A little early for that don't you think?" June replied her eyebrows raised, a smirk on her lips.

"What is it Sergeant Ackland?" Gina asked, ignoring the comment.

"These emails." June told her, a printed copy of the email in her hand.

Gina gestured to the screen to show that she had received it too.

"What do you think?" Inspector Gold asked.

"Well I don't believe any of this about Smithy and I noticed that PC Helen Levine wasn't in the briefing this morning."

Gina and June looked at each other.

"Case of the ex?" They both said at the same time.

Outside where Gabriel Kent had been loitering he had heard this comment and smirked to himself as he walked away.

* * *

Wow can't believe we're at Chapter 20, I had kinda planned for there to be 23 chapters but I think it's going a bit longer than that now.  
Thanks for all your support, I'll try and update soon.

luv, Phoenix Angelwolf x


	21. Pieces Of A Dream

**May The Best Man Win  
Chapter 21 - Pieces Of A Dream**

_**  
I thought I saw you late last night,  
but it was just a flash of light.  
An angel passing.  
But I remember yesterday.  
Life before you went away.  
And we were laughing.  
We had hope and now it's broken.**_

Smithy:

So he finally he knew the truth now and maybe Kerry hadn't left because he was with Helen or because she didn't love him but because of this secret she had been carrying around with her. It was all because she couldn't face telling him that she was pregnant with Gabriel Kent's child. It was all beginning to fit together now but Smithy couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by bitter disappointment that the baby was not his. He wanted to be the father knowing that he and Kerry had a hope of being together and having a family together. That was all Smithy really wanted but he knew he couldn't have it.

_**And I could see it clearly once when you were here with me.  
And now somehow all that's left are pieces of a dream.**_

Smithy wondered how Cameron knew, whether or not he knew before Kerry left England to be with him or now that Kerry had been hospitalised. Cameron seemed to be oblivious to the shock that Smithy had just received and was acting as if this was old news to the sergeant. He wondered how Cameron felt about being with Kerry if her baby was the daughter of that monster. Smithy thought of Gabriel with more venom and hate than he did usually and this was saying something. He couldn't bring himself to even think about PC Kent's reaction to the news that he had fathered a child. Smithy seethed, Gabriel didn't deserved to have a child. Dale felt especially resentful because of how his own father had treated him when he was growing up and he didn't want Kerry's daughter to feel that way.

_**Now I'm lost in restless nights.  
Just a whisper of the life that we created.  
Shadows falling.  
I am calling.**_

Smithy knew that he needed to see Kerry, the endless waiting and the worrying was driving him crazy and he knew that Cameron was just as restless as he was. Smithy was trying to focus his attention on an out of date magazine on classic cars but as nothing had diverted his worrying on the plane nothing worked now either. Cameron was rustling a newspaper in his hands trying to find his own way of escaping. Smithy noticed him exhale with relief when a brunette nurse walked over to them.  
"Hi," She said to Smithy. "I'm one of the nurses looking after Kerry. My name is Karin Bennet."  
Dale smiled as best as he could. "Hi."  
Karen smiled back but she was mainly directing it at Cameron.  
"Kerry's not doing quite so well as we hoped she would but the good news is that she and her baby are beginning to respond to the treatment now."  
Smithy and Cameron absorbed this information.  
"Can we see her sometime today?" Smithy asked, anxious to talk to Kerry.  
Karen nodded. "Yes but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while longer."  
"Fine." Smithy sighed, trying not to take his frustration out on the nurse.  
"Thanks Karin." Cameron said as they got up to leave the ward.

_**And I could see it clearly once when you were here with me.  
And now somehow all that's left are pieces of a dream**_

Cameron told Smithy that he was welcome to go back to his house with him and wait there. Smithy refused his offer all the same and decided to wait in the café downstairs, it meant that he was nearer if anything happened to Kerry. Gratefully sipping a cup of sweetened black coffee Smithy sat down and thought over what he would say to Kerry when he got the chance.  
He felt such a strange mixture of emotions that he didn't know quite what he felt. Smithy wondered if Cameron was feeling anywhere near the same. He had noticed how he had changed when the nurse appeared and part of Smithy wondered if there was more to that than met the eye. Or maybe it was just because Cameron was grateful all Karin was doing for Kerry. Smithy just hoped that whatever the nurses and doctors were doing would heal Kerry.

_**The faded photographs.  
The frames of broken glass.  
The shattered memories.  
Time will soon erase.  
All these souvenirs.  
Salt from a thousand tears.  
But when I wake up you are never there**._

As the hours went by Smithy began to become angry at Kerry for not telling him about her baby being Gabriel's and keeping him in the dark about it. He knew that this was the side of him taking over that really wanted to wipe the smirk off Gabriel Kent's face for good. 

**We had hope and now it's broken.**

Smithy hated Gabriel for everything; for raping Kerry; for making her feel she had to run away; for getting her pregnant; for making them all feel this way.

He knew that Cameron felt the same but he wasn't sure about Helen. To begin she had seemed to be afraid of Gabriel but Smithy had noticed that they seemed to get on better than he did with anyone else, apart from Sheelagh of course. Smithy worried about Sheelagh and wondered in the policewoman knew what she was getting herself into with Gabriel Kent. 

**And I could see it clearly once when you were here with me.  
And now somehow all that's left are pieces of a...**

After several hours had passed and several cups of coffee had been drunk Smithy headed back in the direction of the maternity ward. He hoped that he could see Kerry now otherwise Smithy knew that he would explode from all the stress and the worry.  
When he reached the ward Smithy was greeted by the redheaded nurse who had spoken to them earlier.  
"Are you here to see Kerry Young?" She asked.  
Smithy nodded, praying that she would let him see Kerry.  
"Go ahead, she's been moved to another ward and when she's stronger we'll move her to a more private room." Emily told Smithy as she led him to Kerry's bedside.

_**And I could see it clearly once when you were here with me.  
And now somehow all that's left are pieces of a dream.**_

The nurse left Smithy just before they had reached the right bed when a another nurse called to her. This left Smithy to start up all of the conversation, he hoped that the medication had not affected Kerry's memory.  
"Hey." He said gently, trying to control the hurricane of emotions that were building up inside of him more than ever now.  
"Hi." Kerry replied weakly.  
Now that Smithy had a reaction from her his panic began to subside but the relief made him want to lash out and it took all of his self control from shouting out loud. Keeping his voice low, he began:  
"How could you not tell me?" His voice was an angry whisper. "If you knew all this time and Cameron knew why didn't you tell me? I'm not a mind reader. I thought I was the father of your baby and I had to find out second hand. Why did you do it Kerry? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Kerry looked at him, shocked that he had lost his temper. Tears began to fall silently down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry...I"  
"What?" Smithy asked, more gently and calmly. He had sat down and was stroking her hand.  
"I didn't know that the baby was..." She stopped, more tears falling. "I didn't know she was his...Gabriel's...daughter."  
Smithy looked at her open mouthed. Did this still mean the baby could be his?

**_Pieces of a dream._**

_

* * *

_

**Whoa okay, that's like the longest chapter I've ever written for this FF! I loved this song (Pieces of a dream by Anastacia - which I do not (sadly) own) and it just clicked for this part of the story. Sorry I've taken so long to update, mocks only finished on Thurs and it was my Grandad's funeral today. I'll try and do as much updating as I can before Christmas. Thanks you for all your reviews, love ya lots! Merry Xmas!**

**Phoenix Angelwolf aka Vikki x**


	22. Misunderstood

**May The Best Man Win  
Chapter 22 - Misunderstood**

**Gina:  
**Inspector Gold and Sergeant Ackland called all of the police officers into the briefing room at the same time as DCI Meadows and DI Manson assembled all of CID together.

Gina and June stood up before the PCs and watched their reactions. Leela and Amber had both noticed that Sergeant Smith was missing. PC Johannsen spoke cattily to Honey about this.

PC Harman sighed. "Amber, Smithy might be just a sergeant to you but to some of us he is a friend as well."

"Sorry I spoke." Amber replied though as usual she wasn't.

Gina Gold banged on the desk with a pen and waited for silence to follow.

"I expect you know why you've been called here." She said loudly over the noise in the room.

She heard a murmur as a response but the room went deathly quiet as the door opened and Helen Levine came in.

**Kerry:  
**She didn't understnad what Smithy was saying. All of the medication she had been given since coming into the hospital were still taking effect. All of what Smithy said didn't make any sense and she didn't know how or why he was here.

She reached out and took his hand, Smithy accepted it and the touch calmed him down. Smithy wasn't angry with Kerry, it was Gabriel Kent that it was directed at.

Smithy frowned. "But Cameron said..."

Kerry looked puzzled too.

"Look I'll sort this out. Don't you worry about any of it. I'll be back to see you soon."

"Thank you Smithy, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He squeezed her hand tightly before leaving the ward.

**Helen:  
**She looked at all of their faces as they stared at her. It made her feel sick. She scanned the rows of coppers and felt her stomach lurch when saw his face. His sleazy smile made anger bubble up inside of her.

"I bet you all think it was me don't ya?" Helen spat, barely in control of her temper. "Because I didn't come into work this morning and because all of this is about my boyfriend hey?"

Nobody said anything but one person looked at her. His eyes burned but Helen didn't care anymore.

"My boyfriend who is half way across the world with his pregnant ex." Helen exclaimed losing her grip.

Gina Gold was the first one to speak.  
"Sit down PC Levine and we can try to sort this out."

Reluctantly Helen took and seat between Tony Stamp and Yvonne Hemmingway. Gabriel Kent shot her a glare that could turn anyone or anything to stone.

**  
Smithy:  
**He rang Cameron from his mobile and asked him to pick him up from the hospital. Smithy felt angry towards Cameron but only because he had put two and two together and made five. Dale was relieved that the baby may not be Gabriel's daughter.

"Why did you lie to me?" Smithy demanded as he got in and shut the door. "Is it 'cause you want Kerry and her baby all to yourself?"

Cameron was shocked by Smithy's outburst.

"But I just assumed that the baby was Gabriel's and that Kerry couldn't face telling him or being near him."

"Oh." Smithy replied, calmer now. "That still could be the case though. We won't know anything until the baby is born."

"I know." Cameron replied. "But I really do hope that she's your daughter, Smithy I really do."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed me this year! I'll try and update sometime between Xmas and New Year!  
Love ya all!  
Phoenix Angelwolf xxx**


	23. Resolve

**May The Best Man Win  
****Chapter 23 - Resolve**

**Kerry:**

Kerry Young was discharged from Sydney General Hospital a week later and was told that she had to rest for her's and the baby's sakes. Smithy and Cameron were so pleased that Kerry and the baby was okay and spent the next week running around after her. To begin with Kerry couldn't say that she didn't enjoy being waited on constantly but after a few days had passed she really wanted to go home. Home to England.

Kerry knew that Cameron would be hurt but she had to face up to her problems and running away from them hadn't helped her at all. She just wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to Cameron.

**Helen:**

She couldn't believe how angry she was and how much hatred she could feel. Helen had promised herself that her job would always come first but not now that Smithy was involved. She had seen Dale Smith as the way into Sun Hill. Helen had been advised to use Smithy but now she felt as though she was being fooled as well. It was time to end this game now and however much she loved Smithy she knew that he would never choose her over Kerry. Helen knew that she would do anything to protect the man she loved.

**Smithy:**

He was so surprised when Kerry sat them both down in the living room at Cameron's house. Cameron seemed surprised too but he knew that what Kerry was saying would come sooner or later.

"I need to go back to Sun Hill.It doesn't feel right here, running away from my problems isn't helping anyone."

Smithy watched Cameron's reaction, he didn't seem angry or all that upset. Instead he walked over to Kerry, hugged her and gently patted the bump in her stomach.

"Take care of yourself and the little one yeah?"

Kerry nodded, Cameron turned to Smithy next.

"Take care of them won't you?"

"Of course I will." Smithy replied.

The following morning Smithy and Kerry left Cameron's house and made their way to the airport. Smithy dropped the hire car off, which he had barely used, and then helped Kerry to load her luggage up at the airport. Smithy couldn't believe how much his luck had changed in the last fortnight. Now he had to deal with the issue that was Helen.

**Cameron:**

"Karin" Phone for you!" Emily called out across the maternity ward.

When Nurse Karin Bennet had finished seeing to her patient she took the phone from her colleague.

"Hello?" Karin answered.

"Hi, it's Cameron." He paused. "Cameron Tait."

"Oh! Hi how are you? I hope Kerry's doing okay."

"Yeah she's fine, she's gone back to England. Anyway I was wondering...um...if you wanted to...if you're not busy...if you would like to go for a drink after your shift?"

Karin was surprised but not in a bad way. "Yeah that would be great. My shift ends at seven."

"Great. I'll meet you at the hospital at seven then."

"Sounds good." Karin replied and they both hung up.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short and it was basically a filler chapter! This story is nearly at it's end now, there's about 3 more chapters left to go and I've nearly written the ending. It's gonna be sad to finish this story but there might be a sequel...I don't know yet. Thanks so much for all your reviews, you rock!

Happy 2006! Luv Phoenix Angelwolf aka Vikki xx


	24. Landing In London

**MTBMW  
****Chapter 24 - Landing In London**

**Kerry:  
**She couldn't help but laugh as she looked over at Smithy who was snoring gently beside her. Relaxing back in the plane seat Kerry smiled as she put on her headphones and settled down in front of a romantic comedy.

Kerry Young roughly elbowed Smithy in the ribs. He looked over at her rubbing his eyes blearily.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

Kerry grinned at him.

"She kicked again Smithy!" Last time it was on the plane too!" She told him excitedly, picking up Smithy's hand she put it on her stomach.

Smithy waited and he felt a rush of happiness course through his body as he felt Kerry's daughter kick.

"You're gonna make a footballer of her yet." Smithy laughed, his hand still resting casually on Kerry's pregnant stomach. "I can her now, midfield West Ham Women's Team!"

Kerry laughed, looking down at where Smithy's hand still rested. He moved it away quickly, his cheeks flushing pink. Kerry suppressed another giggle as she replaced her headphones.

**Gina:  
**Inspector Gold exchanged a look with Sergeant Ackland, not sure if she should be relieved that June looked as confused as she felt. Taking on PC Levine had been a bit of a gamble but for the first month or so Helen had proved to be good at the job. That was until recently when she had began to mix her personal life and her work life far too much. Now Gina watched as Yvonne tried to make some kind of conversation with Helen. The Inspector also noticed how smug Gabriel Kent looked, well more than ever anway. Over the years Gina had come to trust her instincts entirely and part of her felt that there was more to the situation between Helen and Gabriel than met the eye.

Calling the police officers to order loudly as they had begun to discuss the case amongst themselves, Gina said:

"As you all know these emails involved Sergeant Smith and you should also be aware that he is away on personal business." Gina paused, taking in the looks on the reliefs faces.

Leela, Honey, Dan and Sheelagh all looked surprised as this news. Honey Harman couldn't help wondering if this had anything to do with Kerry. She hadn't heard from her in months, not since the first postcard she received.

Gina continued. "We need to find out who is behind this vicious attack on Smithy."

The Inspector had let real emotion creep into her voice, something that she rarely allowed to happen. This time was different though, someone she cared about was involved. Her gaze was on Helen and then moved to Gabriel, her eyes piercing through his, waiting for a reaction. There was more to this and Gina knew she would have to get to them bottom of it even if she had to do it on her own.

**Cameron:  
**He drove his car to Sydney General Hospital and waited for Karin to finish her shift. The Nurse saw him waiting outside and apologised for being late. Karin had one more favour to ask.

"Would you mind dropping me off at home so I can quickly shower and change?"

"Sure." Cameron replied and then added with a smile. "You'll have to navigate!"

Karin smiled back at him, maybe something good had come out of all the drama that had happened with Kerry.

**Kerry:  
**She had to wake Smithy up again as the pilot told the passengers that they would soon be landing at Heathrow.

"Huh?" Smithy grunted, clearly disorientated.

"We're about to land!" Kerry told him.

"Oh." Smithy replied, sitting up in his seat and stretching.

"Just out of interest." Kerry asked carefully. "What did you tell Helen?"

Smithy groaned inwardly, this was not going to be easy.

"She thinks we're still together but she knows that it can't last much longer."

"Are you going to stay together?" Kerry asked.

Smithy smirked. "Why are you so interested?"

Kerry tried to laugh it off and then said seriously.  
"If my daughter isn't Gabriel's, well even if she is, she's going to need a father figure."

Smithy became serious too, he didn't know if he was cut out for the job especially as it was likely that the baby was Kent's.

**Helen:  
**Back at her flat Helen turned on her mobile phone, she made herself a mug of black coffee and when she sat down she checked her messages. She had just received a text from Smithy.

"Hi, just landed in London. We need 2 tlk. Hope ur ok. Tb Dale x"

Helen wasn't quite sure how to reply. In the end she sent:

"Hey, hope ur flight was ok. I've missed u, we need 2 tlk 2. Gina Gold needs 2 as well. Its about work + serious. C ya soon, luv Helen x."

The reply was instant.

"Will come and c u once I am bk home. Dale."

Helen flipped her phone shut, she had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews everybody! I really appreciate them! The next chapter is going to be quite dark and very dramatic. I'll post it sometime before the end of the week! Please read and review!

Lotsa luv, Vikki xx


	25. A Little Too Late

**May The Best Man Win  
****Chapter 25 - A Little Too Late**

**Helen:**  
Before Smithy arrived at her house Helen had another, less welcome, visitor Gabriel Kent. Helen found it almost impossible to keep her temper in check and she felt her rage getting to boiling point when she saw his face.

"How dare you!" Helen screamed. "How dare you do this to me!"

Gabriel, as always, appeared calm and relaxed but inside he was seething with anger at her.

"You've ruined everything for me!" She continued.

"Helen it was you who screwedthis entire thing up!" Kent raised his voice and narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you hadn't dragged me into this mess in the first place my life actually might be going somewhere. I thought you loved me Gabriel, that's why I did all of this. I thought that's why you used Smithy as bait for the email scam because you knew I had fallen in love with him."

Gabriel laughed, a hollow, evil laugh.

"Don't be stupid. I never loved you Helen! I'm going to marry Sheelagh. I knew you were going to be easy to manipulate and you were good at your job. That was until you got too involved with Smithy. I don't know what you saw in him." Gabriel spat.

"What because he's a good man and that's something that you'll never be?" Helen retorted. "Sheelagh will find out what you're like soon enough!"

"I wouldn't say anything you might regret if I were you." Kent warned her, pulling a knife from the pocket in his jeans and hiding it behind his back.

"Oh! And why would that be?" Helen shouted at him.

Gabriel pulled out the knife from behind him and lunged forward at Helen who didn't have time to move of the way. He held her down and pushed the knife at her, piercing through her heart. Helen gasped, taking her last breath.

"Dale."

In disgust at Helen and himself, Gabriel dropped Helen and the knife onto the floor and fled from the house.

**Smithy:**  
He dropped Kerry off at his house and left her there to relax while he went to Helen's house. When he pulled up on the drive Smithy could sense that there was something wrong. He turned off the car engine and headed to the front door trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that he was getting inside.

Smithy rang the bell and waited for an answer. No one came but Smithy was pretty sure that Helen must be in because he had parked next to her car on the drive and she had told him to meet her there. Pushing against the front door he found it was unlocked and went in.

"Helen, you in there? You okay?" Smithy called from inside the porch. There was no response. He went into the loving room and was shocked, disgusted and devastated all at the same time by what he saw. He knelt beside the body being careful not to disrupt anything that might be used by forensics to find out who had done this. The murder weapon lay by Helen's side and she knew better than to touch it. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

**Gina:**  
Inspector Gold and PC Kapoor responded to the call from Smithy's in car radio. They were all shocked, one of their own being killed was always a traumatic experience. They both felt sorry for Smithy having found his girlfriend murdered, no one deserved that. At least he had told them that the murder weapon was there so hopefully they would be able to get the murderers DNA from it.

DS de Costa and DC Perkins were already on the case, contacting forensics and looking in Helen Levine's past on the computers.

At the scene Gina told Smithy to go home and rest but he wanted to stay. Gina was firm with him, she knew he needed some time to get over the shock.

"Leela you drive him home." The Inspector instructed but Smithy was having none of it.

"I live less than a mile away." He protested.

Gina and Leela eventually gave in and let the sergeant make his own way home.

**Kerry:**  
She got up from the sofa when she heard Smithy's key turn in the lock. Kerry's happiness at seeing him back so soon faded by his face and it was replaced by anxiety. Smithy's face was drawn and Kerry could see that he had been crying.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked, throwing her arms around his neck.

Smithy put his arms around her and tried to force the words out.

"I found Helen dead." He told her. "She'd been murdered."

"Oh my God!" Kerry exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Burying his face in her long blonde hair, he said:

"I know, me too."

* * *

Only two more chapters left to go! Next chapter you'll find out who gets framed for Helen's murder. This was quite hard to write and I'm sorry if the whole violence thing was off! It's not my usual style. Please review! Luv Vikki xxx 


	26. You Lose To Gain

**May The Best Man Win  
****Chapter 26 - You Lose To Gain**

**Smithy:  
**The next morning Smithy received a phone call from Gina him that the forensic report was already back. She told him that it might not be a good idea to tell Kerry yet. Smithy was confused by this but did what his Inspector said.

"I've gotta go Kez." He called into her bedroom. "I'll call you when I know how long I'll be."

"Okay, take care Smithy." She replied.

"Yeah you too." He told her : "Don't do anything to strenuous will you?"

"No." Kerry said. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine.

Smithy arrived at the station not long after Gina's call and was shephered in to her office as soon as he got there.

"I haven't told anyone else that I've got this report yet because I knew you'd want to hear it first."

Smithy was getting irritated. "Yeah, and?"

"The finger prints on the knife were a match to those of David Kent."

Smithy nearly exploded. "David Kent!"

"Yes Smithy." Gina said gently. "It was Gabriel." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He was arrested early this morning and his is expected to get life imprisonment. His identity theft will go against him too."

Smithy had his head in his while Gina was speaking but when he trusted his own voice to talk it was venomous.

"Life imprisonment is nothing compared to what he really deserves. Gina, he took away a life! Helen's life!" Smithy could do nothing to stop himself from breaking down. Not usually good in these types of situations Gina took his hand and held it tightly in hers until Smithy got a handle on his emotions.

"Helen told me that you needed to talk to me about something." Smithy said.

"Ah" Gina replied, she didn't think Smithy was ready for another bombshell just yet. "Emails concerning you were sent around the station but MIT will use them against Gabriel so you don't need to worry."

Smithy was confused and angry.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Gina shook her head and said calmly.

"Nothing you need to worry about Smithy."

Smithy still wasn't satisfied but Gina stopped him before he could speak.

"Look I know it's hard but try and forget about this Gabriel business, put it behind you. I don't expect you to forget Helen but she'd want you to be happy and Kerry's going to need you now, more than ever."

"Okay." Smithy nodded. "Thank you Gina."

"All part of the service." Inspector Gold smiled as she watched the sergeant leave. Next she had the uneviable task of telling the relief about all of this, especially Sheelagh.

**Kerry:  
**She waddled downstairs to meet Smithy when she heard his car pull up. He opened the door and went to envelope Kerry into a bear hug. She was surprised but it didn't mean she wasn't pleased.

"What's wrong?" Kerry asked, stepping back at looking into his deep green eyes.

"It was Gabriel." He stated.

Kerry's look of panic made Smithy realise that he needed to elaborate,

"He killed Helen."

Kerry looked at him, trying not to cry for his sake.

"I don't want a murdered to be the father of my baby." She said wrapping her arms around her stomach and resting her head on Smithy's chest.

"It's okay." Smithy soothed, although he was still in shock he knew he had to protect Kerry. "I'll always be here for you."

Kerry fought back a tear.

"I love you Smithy."

Smithy held her close, so glad that he still had her in his life if nothing else.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Smithy got up early not wanting to wake the now heavily pregnant Kerry who needed her sleep. He dressed in a suit and picked up the wreath of red and yellow flowers, for rememberance, from the kitchen table. He drove to the crematorium and met Gina there. Together they walked to the headstone which Helen's parents had chosen as a memorial for her. There were already flowers there, all left for Helen's birthday which would have been that day. Smithy laid the wreath down and looked at the ground. Even though time had passed Smithy still silently grieved for the life that Helen should have had. When they were done Gina took Smithy by the arm.

"Do you want to come back to the station with me?" She asked.

Smithy shook his nead. "I should get back to Kerry. The little one is going to be born soon and I don't like leaving her on her own."

"I know Smithy, you have told me several times!" Gina laughed. "Honey went round to see her this morning so can't you fit me in for a coffee? I've barely since you got back from down under!"

Smithy laughed too. "Alright you've got me!"

An hour later Smithy and Gina was drinking coffee in her office and catching up when JT burst in uninvited. It took a moment for him to catch his breath.

"Kerry's gone into labour!"

"Really?" Smithy replied, humouring the receptionist. "I always thought of her as more a conservative!"

Gina looked at him, eyebrows raised and suddenly the seriousness of what JT was saying hit him.

"Is she at St Hughes?" Smithy asked JT who nodded and told her that Honey was taking here there.

"Right I'm off. Bye Gina." Smithy added to his Inspector as he pulled on his jacket.

"Send her my love." Gina replied.

"Will do." Smithy replied running from the station towards his car.

* * *

Well there you the 2nd last chapter of this FF, the last chapter will be up on Wed 11th Jan which will be exactly a year since I started it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, you know who you are but I'll do a big mention for you guys at the end of next chapter. Thanks for staying with this story.  
luv ya all! V x 


	27. Dad's The Word

**May The Best Man Win  
****Chapter 27 - Dad's The Word  
**Here goes the finale chapter! V x

_What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

Cameron sat across the dinner table from Karin, laughing at a joke they had shared. He couldn't believe how fast he could have fallen for someone. But then you do find love in the strangest places and that was what had happened with him and Karin. She smiled at him, reaching across the table for his hand. She had never felt as much for once person as she did with Cameron.  
Cameron hoped he had made the right decision, realeasing Karin's hand. He pulled a small, square green jewellery box from his trouser pocket and placed it on the table. He looked up, seeking eye contact from Karin, who smiled her eyes shining with surprise.  
"I know it's only been a few months, but Karin Bennet will you marry me?" Cameron had got up from his place at the table as was knelt down on one knee beside Karin. The rest of the resturant turned to watch, Cameron could hardly breathe waiting for the answer.  
"Yes." She replied, her eyes shining with happy tears now.  
"Really?" Cameron asked.  
"I said yes didn't I!" Karin laughed, letting Cameron slip the diamond engagement ring onto her finger.  
The other customers in the resturant clapped and cheered and Cameron ordered another bottle of champayne from the waiter. Tonight there was a lot of celebrating to do.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Smithy drove manically to the hospital ignoring the speed limit but the faster he drove the longer it seemed to take to get there. Finally he parked and rushed inside. When he went into the reception area he saw Honey Harman and he ran up to her.  
"Is Kerry alright?" He asked.  
Honey turned around to face him. "Yeah, they've taken her to the maternity ward. They said I had to wait here but you can probably go in."  
"Huh?" Smithy asked, feeling as though he had missed something.  
"Well the kid is yours isn't it serge?" Honey replied, wishing she hadn't said it.

Smithy looked away slightly and was grateful when he saw a male nurse approaching.

"Are you here about Kerry Young as well?" The nurse asked and Smithy nodded.

"I'm her boyfriend." He stated.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Sharing a nervous but excited glance with Honey, Smithy followed the nurse leaving his fellow copper in the waiting room. Smithy wiped his sweaty palms on his trouser legs and tried to stay calm, if this was how he felt he hated to think what Kerry was going through.

The male nurse, Jamie, walked briskly along the corridors of the hospital and Smithy struggled to keep up although he knew the hospital well. Finally they were in St Hughes Maternity Ward. Kerry smiled through the pain of her contractions when she saw Smithy who ran to her side and took her hand in his. He wasn't sure who was holding on the tightest.

"Are you sure you want to be here for the birth?" Jamie asked Smithy. "You can wait in the wait..."

Smithy cut him off. " Nope I'm stayin'."

Kerry smiled squeezing his hand tighter, if that was possible. The contractions were coming faster now and more frequently. Smithy wondered if he would ever be able to use his hand again afterwards.

"It's coming!" Kerry exclaimed and the midwife began to give out instructions. Kerry looked at Smithy helplessly, her eyes filled with sheer panic.

"It's going to be okay." He soothed, stroking her hair. "I promise."

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till i awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

"One more push!" The midwife, Sandie, instructed and Smithy prepared himself once more for the pain in his hand. Once more he could even imagine the pain the Kerry must be in.

"There we go." Sandie smiled. "I can see her head."

Kerry smiled through her exhaustion.

"Just one more." Sandie coaxed.  
"Come on Kerry you can do it!" Smithy said, smiling encouragingly.

Kerry shooked her head. "I can't!"

"Yes you can. I know you can." Smithy told her.

"Okay." Kerry grimaced and gave one more push.

Kerry, Smithy and Sandie all smiled as the the midwife picked up the baby, cut the umbilical cord and wash her.Then she handed the little bundle to her mother.

"Your baby girl." Sandie grinned at Kerry and Smithy's expressions.

"She's beautiful." Smithy whispered, his eyes gleaming as he let the little baby wrap her little around his finger. Kerry smiled, she was exhausted but deliriously happy.

"I know, she's perfect." Kerry said, holding her daughter close by. "You know." She added thoughtfully. "I swear she has your eyes."

Smithy looked closely and saw the Kerry was right. "She does."

"Does this mean?" Kerry asked.

"I don't know! We need to find the nurse." Smithy said, gently easing the baby's hand of his finger.

_For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Out in the corridor Smithy found Jamie.

"I'd like a paternity test." He told the nurse.

"Okay." Jamie replied although he looked surprised. "Follow me Mr.."

"Smith, Dale Smith." Smithy told him.

Jamie nodded and once they reached the right room he carried out the proceedure.

"If you'd like to fill out this form we'll let you know as soon as the results are in."

"When will that be?" Smithy asked, not knowing how long he could wait.

"A few days." Jamie shrugged and Smithy pulled out his ID. "Alright, as soon as possible." He grinned.

"Thanks." Smithy smiled. "I appreciate it."

"No problem Dale" Jamie replied.

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

The next morning Smithy woke up and wondered why Kerry wasn't there and then it hit him. The baby! He desperatley wanted to know the results although it wouldn't change how he felt about Kerry and her daughter. He showered and dressed before going downstairs to make a cup of coffee. On the way to the kitchen Smithy walked passed the front door and saw two letters on the door mat. One was junk mail but the other had his name and address scrawled on the front and had been hand delievered it seemed. Discarding the junk he opened the other letter. He let out a deep breath, it was the results. Clearly Jamie had kept to his word about trying to help.

Sitting down he unfolded the sheet of paper. Smithy couldn't bear to look but he knew he couldn't ignore the feeling inside that desperatley wanted to know. He read the page through once, twice and then another time letting the information. Smithy couldn't believe it, he was the father of Kerry Young's baby!

_Some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Later that morning after doing some shopping for Kerry, he bought her favourite chocolate eclairs and a box of chocolates, while he was out he thought about what he and Kerry could call their daughter. The feeling of being a new father took over and Smithy went to the nearest book shop and bought a babies names dictionary and flipped through it while waiting in a traffic jam. He didn't get very far into the book before he knew the name that he wanted, he just hoped that Kerry liked it too.

_Some people search forever  
__Some people wait a lifetime  
__For a moment like this_

"Amy Smith." Kerry repeated. "Amy Smith."

She had been overjoyed beyond belief when Smithy had told her the news that he was the father of her baby. It was all she had wanted since she had found out that she was pregnant.

Smithy smiled up at Kerry, letting his eyes move from his daughter for a moment.

"I like it." Kerry concluded. "What made you chose?"

She was looking straight at Smithy now and he made eye contact with her.

"It means much loved." He told her.

Kerry stared and him and then over to the incubation tank where their baby lay. With Smithy's help Kerry walked over to the tank and picked up the baby girl. Smithy stood behind her, his arms around her waist from behind so that he could see his daughter over Kerry's shoulder.

"Our daughter: Amy Smith." She whispered. "Our daughter Smithy, we did it!"

Smithy smiled at the two people he loved most in the world. It had been worth all the obstacles and all of the heartache along the way. Holding Kerry and Amy in his arms Smithy lost himself in a moment of undeniable happiness.

**_Because some people wait a lifetime for a moment like their's._**

THE END

* * *

There you go, May The Best Man Win is finished! Exactly one year after I posted the first chapter! I promise the rest won't take this long! It's been one heck of a journey and I'd like to thank Lauz aka Babybel for being so supportive and inspiring me to keep writing it even when I was close to not bothering. Also huge thanks to Lornz and Stacey Ellen who have been so supportive and loyal with their reviews. And also to anybody who has ever read this.  
I'm planning a sequel to this sometime soon! 

Love yaz! Phoenix Angelwolf aka Vikki xxxxxx

P.S I dont own the song 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson. It seemed to suit Smithy and Kerry so well!


End file.
